Nanimon
|java=Kenji Nomura |enva=Dave Mallow |partner=Ren Tobari Dust Alliance Muscle Gym |jacards= , , |encards= , |s1=BomberNanimon |s2=Citramon |s3=HustleNanimon }} Nanimon is an Invader Digimon. Nanimon invaded from an other-dimension Digital World. In the other dimension it's nicknamed "Oyaji" and was kept as a digital pet. It loves alcohol and violence, but once it invaded this Digital World (the details of which are still fuzzy), it Digivolved into the active creature known as Nanimon. Inspired by the survival of the fittest, it threw itself into battle, but its actual power is unknown. Still, Nanimon has made it through many battles and evolved into its Ultimate form.Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Attacks *'Power Punch'This attack is named "Puncher" on St-15, and "Exploding Punch" in Digimon Digital Card Battle. ( Punch) * * : Throws its own poop in order to defend itself against intruders. *'Dark Spell' (Dead Word) * *'Powerful Punch': Punches with a punch full of powerful energy. Design Nanimon resembles from . Etymologies ;Nanimon (ナニモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *(Ja:) . Fiction Digimon Adventure hired a Nanimon to train a , , some Numemon and some Vegiemon for 's army. and went undercover as PunkAgumon and ReggaePalmon to find a way for the DigiDestined to get into Myotismon's castle. The trainees were aware that Nanimon's head becomes full of bubbles when he drinks pop (in the Japanese version, it was alcohol) so a Numemon sneaked into a tower without him noticing and sent the bottles of pop out the window by parachute. When five of the 's Digimon digivolved to their Champion forms, he and his students were scared off before summoned the Devidramon to battle them. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Nanimon is the supplier of cards for Ryo. Digimon Frontier Some Nanimon are at the village near KaratsukiNumemon Mountain and the Autumn Leaf Fair during the 's first visit. Digimon World A wild Nanimon serves as a drifter who plays hide-and-seek with Mameo. Once certain area tasks are completed in Ancient Dino Region, Drill Tunnel, Factorial Town, Ogremon's Fortress and Toy Town, it appears somewhere in each location. First time finding it unlocks ten more item slots in the inventory and finding it all five times unlocks another ten slots. Once recruited, it appears in the Item Bank and occasionally battles in the Arena. Nanimon has one of the most unique normal digivolution requirements. Any Rookie must have their happiness and discipline at 0% and Mameo must scold them. Alternatively, the Sunglasses digivolution item can digivolve a Rookie Digimon to Nanimon. Nanimon can digivolve to Digitamamon. If the waste gauge hits maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. If it reaches 240 hours of life without digivolving to the Ultimate level, it has a 50% chance of digivolving to Vademon when praised or scolded. At 360 hours, it will digivolve to Vademon regardless. Digimon World 2 Nanimon digivolve from Gazimon and can digivolve further into Tekkamon. Nanimon is also used by the Blood Knight Commander Damien of Disk Domain. Digimon World 3 Nanimon appears once as a enemy partner in Asuka Sewers. Digimon Digital Card Battle Nanimon first appears at Junk City after you have beaten 'A' or 'Analogman'. He will then appear randomly from city to city after you have beaten him. Defeat him 10 times to obtain a Grand Sevens card and a Nanimon card. He is also the holder of a secret Digi-part. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Digimon World: Next Order A Nanimon in Drainage Path states that the had been bullying it and when the Hero denies this, Nanimon attacks them. After being defeated Nanimon suddenly doesn't know if itself, or the Hero, is the real Nanimon, and runs away confused, joining the City. Nanimon joins the entertainment district and gives away luck coins every day. IceDevimon is a Filth Virus type, Champion level Digimon. It digivolves from Gotsumon, Goblimon, and ToyAgumon (Black) and can digivolve into WaruSeadramon, Etemon, and Doumon. If the poop gauge hits max, it will digivolve into PlatinumSukamon. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Nanimon is #179, and is a Champion-level, HPtype-class, Machine-species Digimon with a resistance to the Earth element and weakness to the Water element. Its basic stats are 159 HP, 170 MP, 106 Attack, 95 Defense, 81 Spirit, 70 Speed, and 46 Aptitude. It possesses the Quick 2 and Collector2 traits. It dwells in the Chip Forest. In Digimon Dusk, he appears in a quest, getting a Kokomon her pink lipstick back from him in "Chip Forest". Nanimon digivolves from Goblimon. In order to digivolve to Nanimon, your Digimon must be at least level 20, with 28 aptitude and 70% friendship. Nanimon can DNA Digivolve from Impmon and Solarmon, if the base Digimon is at least level 15, with 220 defense and 24 aptitude. Nanimon can DNA digivolve to Vademon with RedVeggiemon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Nanimon is a Earth Virus Type, Champion level Digimon and uses 6 memory. It digivolves from Elecmon, Gazimon, and Goblimon and can digivolve to Meteormon, SuperStarmon, and Digitamamon. Its special attack is Poop Dunk and its support skill is Immobility which prevents Stun. In Complete Edition, Nanimon can also digivolve from Chuumon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Nanimon is #120 and is a Earth Virus Type, Champion level Digimon and uses 6 memory. It digivolves from Elecmon, Gazimon, Goblimon,, and Chuumon and can digivolve to Meteormon, SuperStarmon, and Digitamamon. Its special attack is Poop Dunk and its support skill is Immobility which prevents Stun. Digimon Soul Chaser Nanimon digivolves from Chuumon and can digivolve to Digitamamon. Digimon Links Nanimon digivolves from Elecmon, Gazimon, and Goblimon and can digivolve to Meteormon, SuperStarmon, and Digitamamon. Digimon ReArise Nanimon digivolves from one of Goblimon or ToyAgumon (Black) and can digivolve to one of Etemon or Digitamamon. Notes and references Category:Digimon species